Sound and Fury
Sound and Fury is the fourteenth episode of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. It is the fifth part of the data chip saga. It features the debut of the Fury Cells and the Red Ranger's Fury Mode as well as the first full debut of the Cheetah Claws. Synopsis The Power Rangers’ skills are put to the test when Blaze uses evil tech to massively enhance his Robotron’s destructive power. Plot At Grid Battleforce, Nate and Zoey work at interviewing a candidate named Megan to see if she is worthy of being Nate’s lab assistant. Nate mentions to Megan that he is working on building new equipment such as the Cheetah Claws for the Red Ranger. Megan responds with criticism when she sees Ben and Betty testing the Cheetah Claws in front of her, leaving Nate and Zoey hesitant to hire her for the job. Megan leaves and she vows to become Nate’s new lab assistant when she sees him and Zoey become hesitant about her as more candidates enter the lab for interviews. Outside a movie theater, Zoey finishes purchasing a ticket to see Revenge of the Hydra Worm and discovers Nate in line to see it as well. Seeing that they both enjoy the Hydra Worm movies, they decide to see the movie together and head inside of the theater. In the Cyber Dimension, Scrozzle tells Avatar Roxy a story about Vargoyle. Avatar Blaze comes in to interrupt and introduces them both to Tubatron 2.0. Attempting to show up Roxy for failing to power-up Tubatron, Blaze shows Roxy, Scrozzle and Evox the Fury Cells and explains they are incredibly powerful. Seeing the Fury Cells, Scrozzle becomes irritated and tells him not to use them since they are the last ones in the universe. Evox cuts off Scrozzle and tells Blaze to use the Fury Cells to destroy the Rangers. At the movie theater, Megan walks out and sees Nate and Zoey, learning that she saw the same movie as the two of them. Zoey asks Nate for leftover popcorn. As Nate tries to eat some the extra popcorn before giving it to Zoey, Megan thinks that they are both on a date. Recalling that Rangers can’t date Rangers, Megan records them both on her phone as they are leaving the movie theater. As Nate and Zoey leave, Nate’s communicator goes off, instigating the two to leave for a battle. At a city plaza, the team gathers and discovers Tubatron 2.0, seeing him identical to Tubatron, with Avatar Blaze in his Ranger form. The avatar introduces the team to the Fury Cells and attaches one onto the Robotron. Nate sees the Fury Cell power up Tubatron 2.0 and the team transforms into Rangers. The Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers fight Tubatron 2.0 as the Gold and Silver Rangers fight against Blaze. As the Robotron fights off Devon, Ravi and Zoey, he unleashes a soundwave and destroys Blue and Yellow’s weapons. Seeing their weapons destroyed, Ravi and Zoey fight off some Tronics as Nate and Steel continue fighting against Blaze. The Silver Ranger attempts to rid Blaze of his Fury Cells and Nate blasts the case containing them, causing them to spill to the ground. Steel manages to steal one of them from Blaze and he attempts to steal it back. Tubatron 2.0 fights against Devon and breaks his visor. The Robotron gives Devon his Beast-X Saber back as Ravi and Zoey move towards Devon while continuing to fight against the Tronics. As Tubatron 2.0 attempts to finish Devon, Cruise intercepts the Robotron and pushes him back. Devon throws his Beast-X Saber at Tubatron 2.0 and thanks Cruise for the save as Blue and Yellow destroy the remaining Tronics. Tubatron 2.0 stands back up and blasts a soundwave at the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers, causing their transformation to be undone. Devon orders Cruise to take Ravi and Zoey back to Grid Battleforce as he holds off the Robotron to buy his friends time to escape. Devon activates his cheetah speed and speeds past Tubatron 2.0 to escape. Meanwhile, the Gold and Silver Rangers attack Blaze in an effort to get his remaining Fury Cells. As Nate and Steel fail to do so, Blaze escapes. Back at Grid Battleforce, the team shows Commander Shaw their broken equipment and Zoey tells her that they need an edge. Nate shows Commander Shaw the lone Fury Cell he and Steel managed to take from Blaze and explains to her that he might be able to create some power-up armor to defeat Tubatron 2.0. Shaw tells Nate to get to work and she dismisses the team. In the hallway, Zoey asks Nate if he has hired a new assistant and he tells her that he has not. Nate asks Zoey to make the hire for him and leaves. As Nate leaves, Zoey accidently bumps into Megan, who reveals to Zoey that she saw her and Nate at the movie theater on a “date” in order to blackmail Zoey to recommend her for lab assistant job or else risk being reported to Commander Shaw. In Nate’s lab, Megan works on the Cheetah Claws with Nate, per Zoey’s “recommendation”. Megan questions Nate’s calculations and reports that it's a risk to put too much Morph-X into the Red Ranger’s new weapons. Nate tells Megan that his numbers are right and orders his new assistant to put half a bottle of Morph-X into the Cheetah Claws. Instead, Megan pours the whole bottle into the claws when Nate isn’t looking and immediately throws the bottle away to cover herself up. Nate tests the Cheetah Claws and sees them go haywire on Ben and Betty. Nate and Megan make sure Ben and Betty are okay as the Cheetah Claws crash into a briefcase. Megan apologizes to the siblings and tells them that Nate had her put in too much Morph-X, infuriating Nate as he was certain that his calculations were correct. Nate thinks something else occurred. Seeing what had happened, Megan decides to report the incident to the Commander, leaving Nate behind in agony. In the hallway, Zoey overhears Megan report the situation to Commander Shaw. Shaw thinks that the actions that occurred don't sound like Nate and Zoey is directed by Shaw to grab Nate. Zoey asks what had happened and Megan tells her the situation. The new lab assistant tells Commander Shaw that Nate is good as a Ranger, but not as a scientist and asks for Nate to be removed and for her to be named the new chief scientist. Nate enters Commander Shaw’s base of operations and tells Megan that he discovered what she had done with the Cheetah Claws. Not wanting to hear excuses, Nate asks Zoey why she recommended Megan to him. Zoey apologizes and reveals to him and Commander Shaw that Megan blackmailed her for the position due to her and Nate being at the movies on a “date”. As Megan reveals that she recorded Zoey and Nate at the theater, Commander Shaw cuts her off. The Commander is furious at Megan because her actions just to get Nate's Job are worse and fires her from Grid Battleforce, calling security to remove her. Nate explains his being at the movie with Zoey was just a coincidence and Shaw tells him that she believes him. Shaw’s assistant reports Tubatron 2.0 being sighted as Devon, Ravi and Steel enter due to the report. Devon asks for an update on the armor and Nate explains to him that he developed Red Fury Mode, but it hadn’t been tested due to Megan’s actions. Steel assures him it’ll work and the team leaves for battle. At a construction site, the team shows up and morphs into Rangers against Tubatron 2.0. The Robotron attempts to demonstrate his Fury Cell power, but the Red Ranger reveals his own Fury Cell power and immediately activates Red Fury Mode. The rest of the Rangers cover Devon from Tubatron 2.0 as the power-up slowly comes together. The Robotron blasts the remaining Rangers aside as Red Fury Mode fully activates. Devon starts fighting Tubatron 2.0 and summons the Cheetah Claws to finish off the Robotron for good. Back in the Cyber Dimension, Avatar Blaze blames Scrozzle for the Fury Cells’ “failure,” but the robot immediately reprimands that statement by telling the avatar that the Robotron lost due to the Red Ranger using the Fury Cell. Scrozzle reluctantly saves Blaze again by raising an Gigadrone Alpha Model and transporting it to Coral Harbor to create Tubadrone 2.0. Devon applauds Nate for creating Red Fury Mode and Commander Shaw calls in to report the Gigadrone transport. The Red Ranger deploys in the Racer Zord as the rest of the team returns to Grid Battleforce due to their broken weapons needing repair. The Racer Zord transforms into its Battle Mode as Tubadrone 2.0 drops down. The Racer Zord Battle Mode slashes the Gigadrone back in time for Devon to summon the Cheetah Beast Blaster and destroy Tubadrone 2.0 permanently. At Riptide Gym, Zoey and Nate get smoothies and reveal their feelings for each other after trying to make up for Megan’s treason. Meanwhile, Steel talks to Devon and Ravi as to what Zoey and Nate are talking about. Ravi states that Megan said that they were on a date. Thinking that something could be up, they put their doubts in front of them and think it is all a joke. Cast *Rorrie D. Travis - Devon Daniels (Beast Morphers Red) **Katsuhiro Suzuki - Devon Daniels (Sentai footage) *Jasmeet Baduwalia - Ravi Shaw (Beast Morphers Blue) *Jacqueline Scislowski - Zoey Reeves (Beast Morphers Yellow) *Abraham Rodriguez - Nate Silva (Beast Morphers Gold) *Jamie Linehan - Steel (Beast Morphers Silver) (voice) *Kelson Henderson - Cruise (voice) *Randall Ewing - Evox (voice) *Colby Strong - Blaze *Liana Ramirez - Roxy *Campbell Cooley - Scrozzle (voice) *Kristina Ho - Betty Burke *Cosme Flores - Ben Burke *Teuila Blakely - Commander Shaw *Amber-Rose Henshall - Technician *Joseph Wycoff - Tubatron 2.0 (voice) *Madeleine Adams - Megan Errors *When Blaze drops the box with the Fury Cells, four can be seen falling out, despite one being used on Tubatron 2.0 earlier. Notes *The title of this episode is almost identical to William Faulkner's classic book, "The Sound And The Fury", which by coincidence was written 90 years ago. *Zoey mentions Nikki Rev who will appear onscreen in "Ranger Reveal". *The way Megan blackmails Zoey in order to get a job as Nate's lab assistant is similar to how [[Power Rangers in Space|''In Space's]] Silvy Larson and her [[Denji Sentai Megaranger|''Megaranger]] Counterpart Ayumi Shiraishi respectively blackmailed Carlos and Kenta into being their friend. The difference is that Silvy and Ayumi were later revealed to be sympathetic and felt bad about their actions, while Megan blackmailed Zoey for selfish reasons and felt no remorse.. *The Hydra Worm is actually the third monster of the week fought by the Mystic Rangers. The movie poster is a very accurate depiction of what it looked like. See Also (Megazord fight footage) (fight footage & story) Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode